Geronimo, We love you, I love You
by Kuhan Starlord
Summary: This is my first time trying this so a take it easy they may be some bad grammar and stuff This is a take on the hectic life of Geronimo Stilton behind the scenes


**Geronimo We love You, I love you**

It was a normal day in New Mouse City. Yes normal, Things were not so great. For one I am running out of ideas. Let that sink in me THE Geronimo Stilton running out of ideas for the paper. I don't know maybe I am doing something wrong. I haven't gone on a proper adventure in a while, like a long while. I have been constantly chewed by the old man, you know Shortpaws. These past few weeks I have been really stressed and bored and I have not gotten any sleep, my cousin Trap constant noise, my sister Theas terrible ideas and then there is Benjamin. Yes even the little guy gets on my nerve every now and then. In the books its all good jolly perhaps but in real life it's the polar opposite

So on this particular day at that very moment I realised something there was no paperwork no voice on the intercom nothing. I scrambled to my chair to catch up on some sleep like real sleep, even a few seconds felt like heaven. But then the inevitable, as if it was the perfect no ultimate storm of stress, annoyance, and anger all my family came bursting in. Grandpa barking at me for sleeping, Trap laughing and poking in my fridge, Thea talking absolute bull and Benjamin tugging at my sleve.

That was it they finally did it…

"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP" I screamed uncontrollably full of unchecked rage. Then I started to sob "Whh..Wh..WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR AWHILE, I have been working my tail of trying to keep this place running and you..you all of YOU just….I don't know do you thing. I hate all of you, I truly do."

"Hahaha nice one cousin so watcha up to?" Trap said. Thea elbowed him signalling him to shut up. "WHAT IM UP TO OH I WILL PEROSNALLY SHOW YOU YOU FAT FUCK" I said then I leaped at him and starting punching his face in. "Ow ow what did I do, ok that is starting to hurt, please stop, PLEASE!" Trap wailed as I was punching him harder than Rat Tyson. "Geronimo get of him!" Grandpa said, I turned around and went straight for him only to be stopped by Thea. "I get that you are angry but please stop acting like an animal" "Who are you calling an animal bitch" I said followed up by one hard slap to the face.

I turned to my left to see Benjamin covering his eyes and ears trying not to look at me. "Dammit what have I done" Without looking out I ran out of the office only to see my staff with their horrified faces. "Shit" I proceded to run out of the Gazzette at top speed. I ran and ran and ran until I reached to a park I settled down and sat at a bench. "What I did was wrong right? Oh damn I fucked up good real good." I then took out my press pass from my pocket. "I am a failure, a waste of space an animal for lashing out at them my family my own flesh and blood." I dropped it and walked home.

It was a cold silent walk, around midnight no mouse in sight. "How can I ever show my face to them ever again." As I was walking I found a newspaper on the ground. Not just any paper the Daily Rat. "THE DAILY RAT HAS SURPASSED THE RODENTS GAZZETTE IN PAPERS SOLD" "Maybe I should move to another country, yeah that's what I will do." Then I started mumbling and slowly but surely made it home. I collapsed on my chair and started sobbing. "I messed up I truly did and I have paid for it." "You didn't pay for it you cheesebrain." "Wait whose that. STAY BACK IM WARNING YOU!" "Its me Geronimo Petunia duh." Letting out a sigh of relief I asked how she got in then she told me the door was unlocked. Man hearing her voice is really heartwarming. If anything in my books are real its my crush for this beautiful rodent, everytime I see her my heart melts.

But this time as fast as it came it disappeared. Petunia came closer and sat beside me. "You shouldn't have done that." She said "OH YEAH YOU SHOULD TRY TO WORK AT MY JOB ITS FUCKING GREAT, OH YEAH AND THE FAMILY." "But they are your family…" "What?"

"They helped you through thick and thin, stuck by your side every journey every freaking mile, and you brush them off just like that. Pathetic.

I started to cry some more.

"Look Stilton I am not here to play games alright. All I want is to see you happy. Stop crying. PLEASE STOP CRYING FOR MOUSE SAKE."

By now I was a fountain of tears with as much water as the ocean.

"I hate seeing you like this. Your family loves you, I do…"

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but that last part hit me right in the feels.

"You love me?"

She got up, so did I.

"I always have…" She cupped my cheek and brought me closer. Her soft and warm lips touched mine. We were kissing, and not just a normal peck on the cheek but true mouth to mouth kissing. Fireworks exploded inside me. "There all better." "Yes I guess?"

"I want you to do something for me, will you?"

I gulped, what does she want me to do for her

"Ahh apologize to my family right? I will eventually."

"No…"

"Then…"  
"Fuck me…" she said in a seductive voice that caught me off guard

"What you want me to fuck you?"

"Do it…"

So I began to kiss her passionately and started to strip her. She then stripped me. Gently I laid her on my bed and brought down her panties. I inserted my member and pushed through her barrier and for the rest of the night it was an amazing experience. The next day she woke me up fully dressed and told me that she invited my family over. You know what I was not afraid at all.

At around 10 they came. "Im sorry for being so rude and hitting you guys, Petunia made me realise that I shouldn't have taken you guys for granted and I wont forever as long as my heart keeps going."

"NO" Grandpa shouted we shouldn't have made your life a living hell. We are sorry grandson."

Tears started swelling up in my eyes, and then we broke into a massive group hug. Everyone exclaimed "We love you Geronimo." Soon they all went home. All except Petunia.

"So, catch you later."

We shared a kiss and then she was on her way. Now this is an adventure I wont forget.


End file.
